


Broken

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-05
Updated: 2006-11-05
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Dick tried his best to convince Roy he was going to stay.  Life interfered.





	Broken

He'd tried so hard, since coming back, to prove to Roy that he was never going to leave again. So many nights had been spent whispering his renewed vow over and over again between the tangled sheets and the hard body beneath him. During the daytime, every action and thought had been dedicated to making up for a mistake Dick saw reflected in the hesitant gaze of his lover's eyes.

One wrong move in battle undid all of his efforts.

"I'm sorry," he managed to gasp. Roy was at his side, begging him to be quiet, to save his breath, telling him that help was on the way. But he had to let Roy know - "I wanted to stay. Never wanted to leave. Again." 

"Hold on, Dick," Roy whispered back. "Please don't -"

His eyes were wet, and Dick knew he was the cause. _Again_. 

That fact hurt far more than the wound that made him break his promise.  



End file.
